COMMING HOME  A DAMON SALVATORE LOVE STORY
by nevillefan1
Summary: THIS IS A STORY ABOUT AMANDA GILBERT, SHE IS JEREMY'S TWIN SISTER, AND HER BOYFRIEND DAMON SALVATORE


**COMING HOME: A DAMON SALVATORE LOVE STORY****My name is Amanda Marie Gilbert. My Siblings are Jeremy who is my twin brother, and Elena. My parents died in a car accident when Jeremy and I were in high school. Our aunt Jenna died when Elena was 17. My uncle John died the same night that my aunt Jenna died. I like writing, researching different time periods in history, I also love to draw, read and I really love photography. My friends are Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Damon and Stephan The one person I am scared to death of is Tyler's older brother Lucas. The reason I am scarred of Lucas Lockwood is because he raped me when I was in high school. I was at my high school graduation dance when Lucas raped and beat me. At the dance I told Damon that I was going to the car to get my sweater. When I did not come to the dance Damon came looking for me. When Damon got out side he heard me screaming. H e used his vampire Speed to race to me. He pulled Lucas off of me and threw him against a tree. He picked me up and carried me to his car and took me back to his house. When we got back to his house he called Sheriff Forbes who is his friend .The only reason that Lucas is not in prison right now because he somehow got out on probation. I have been studying History at Kings College in Cambridge. I have come home for the summer. My boyfriend is Damon Salvatore. I became pregnant from Lucas raping me. Damon and my family were very supportive of me when I told them that I was pregnant from Lucas raping me. Me & Damon decided to give the Baby up for adoption. A gay couple Named Michael & James adopted the baby. They named the baby Constance and Damon met me at the airport. As soon as Jeremy and Damon saw me walk through the security gate Jeremy started to run towards me. But Damon used his Vampire speed and got to me first. When Damon got to me he started to kiss me." I missed you so much Mandy, and am so glad you are home."" Damon I would like to greet my sister, If you don't mind.""Oh sorry Jeremy." Damon let go of me and let Jeremy greet me."Everyone is at home waiting to see you." Said Damon kissing me on the lips.**

**Later that night I went out to the car to get my camera and memory cards from the back seat of Elena's car, when I heard a cold chilling voice coming from behind me. **

"**Hello poppet you didn't think you were going to come home without greeting me did you?" said a voice with a British accent. **

**I froze; I knew who that voice belonged to. Slowly I turned around and saw Lucas Lockwood leering at me" get away from me Lucas""No I don't think I will my sweet"" I am not your sweet now go away"" No don't think so"Lucas Lunged at me and tackled me to the ground he was about to rape me when all of a sudden someone pulled him off of me and threw Lucas against the garage door. Damon leaned over to me and picked me up in his arms "Are you alright "Damon Whispered to me. I could barley talk because I was crying so much, but I managed to nod as Damon put me on my feet. When I was standing on the ground I took the gun from Damon's gun holster that he wore and shot Lucas in the head. I dropped the gun to the ground and nearly collapsed in shock at what I did. Damon caught me up in his arms" Mandy my love are you alright" Damon said to me" I just Shot & killed a man."Damon said to me "You have to understand Mandy that there are some people who don't deserve to live in this world and Lucas Lockwood was one of them, also my love he was not a man he was a monster."**

**Damon picked me up bridal style in his arms and carried me in to the house"What in the world happened to her"? **

**Jeremy asked looking at me crying in Damon's arms" Lucas attacked her and tried to rape her again, but I pulled him off of her before he could do anything to her."" Where is the bastard". growled Jeremy" Outside laying dead in a heap against the garage"" Good " Said Elena"I will call the cops, I don't even know him anymore , from now on he is NOT MY BROTHER" said Tyler, Wait not that I care but why is he dead?**

"**Mandy shot and killed him in self defence." Replied Damon The cops came and took Lucas's body away. Damon sat with me on the couch while the cops took my statement. After the cops and everyone but Damon and Stephan left, Damon carried me up stairs to my room, I changed in to my night gown. I got in to bed and Damon covered me with the blankets and took off his jeans, shirt and shoes. He was wearing his boxer shorts. Then he lifted the covers and crawled in to the bed next to me. And pulled me towards him and had his arms around me all night. My head was on his chest. That night for the first time since high school I felt completely safe.**

**The Night before we were to leave for England Damon made me dinner. After Dessert I asked Damon" What is the Special occasion my darling?"" You are my love" he repliedHe got up from the table and pulled me to my feet and started to kiss me. We kissed for a few minutes. Then I took his shirt off."Are you sure you want to" Damon asked me with his hands on my face"Yes I am sure" I whispered. Damon continued to kiss me. He unzipped me dress, and then pulled it over my head. He then kissed my neck a few times. Then he scooped me up in his arms and used his vampire speed to race us to his bed room, When we got to his room set me down on the bed and took off his pants and under ware and locked his bed room door .He started kissing me again while he helped me to take off my underwear and bra. We made love for two hours. I fell asleep in his arms with my head on his chest, and his arm around me.**

**Four Months later Damon and I were in our bed room in the Salvatore manor in Cambridge. I had graduated the previous week. All of a sudden I started to feel really nauseous; I raced to the bath room and threw up. When I came out of the bathroom Damon looked at me with a concerned look on his face."Are you alright my love"? "Yes I am fine."Damon put his hands on both sides of my face" are you sure you are not Ill my sweet love."" I am pregnant"Damon's eyes lit up with happiness. He kissed me for a few minutes. Then he knelt down on his knees and kissed my stomach. Damon stood up and kissed me again, and took me in his arms and hugged me. He whispered in my ear "Mandy please marry me "I whispered back "Of course I will Damon."Damon took out his mother's wedding ring and slipped it on my ring finger on my left hand. Then he stood up and kissed me. Jeremy, Elena, was visiting us for the Christmas season. We got married on Christmas Eve. For our wedding I wore my great, great, great grandmother's wedding dress, veil and tiara from 1816. This was Damon's wedding vow to me I Damon James take thee Amanda Miranda to be my wife , to have and to hold from this day forward , in sickness & health , in richness & poorness, with my body I thee worship , You had my heart & soul from the moment I met you and you will have it for all eternity and beyond. Damon was a history professor at Cambridge University. In September I would start a teaching Job as a history professor at Cambridge University.**

**When I went in to Labour. Damon and I were in the garden of the Salvatore Manor .Damon used his vampire speed to get me to the car. Then he drove fast to get me to the hospital. Thankfully I was only in labor for two hours before the baby was born. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Damon was crying with happiness when the doctor placed our daughter in his arms. They first cleaned the baby up and wrapped her up in a blanket. Damon kissed the baby on the forehead and carried the baby over to me and placed her in my arms. And kissed me. After he sat on the bed he looked at me while smiling at me and the baby he said I love both of you so much. I love you both so much as well. Jeremy, Elena and Stephan were still staying with us at Salvatore manor. The only human part of a person that remains working when they become a vampire is their reproductive organs. We named our Daughter Jenna Miranda Maria Salvatore**


End file.
